I'm gonna kill you, Stripe
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Sencillamente era absurdo, él, quien siempre juro nunca sentirse inseguro de perder a alguien por culpa de otra persona, hervía de celos por un animal. Sí, un jodido animal. Específicamente un cobayo llamado Stripe. El que Craig lo ignorara por completo solo empeoraba todo. —Crenny. *BL*


Aclarando… emparejo a Kenny con casi todos, no tengo un OTP definido con él *tristemente*, si escribo Kenneric o Stenny asuman que estoy loca y ya (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU, STRIPE"****.**

Basándose en sus _asombrosas _deducciones y conociéndose mejor que nadie en ese pueblo de locos, Kenny diría que era de todo un poco menos una pareja celosa.

Sí, podía ser pervertido, carismático, ligeramente convenenciero —resultado de la mala influencia del culo gordo—, pobre en exceso, pan sexual —que no tiene nada que ver con pan—, con complejo de suicida reprimido y jodidamente irresistible, vale igualmente _algo_ narcisista. Pero definitivamente celoso no, no tenía ningún derecho de serlo por ser quien era, por fortuna eso de las inquietudes de pareja se lo dejaba al opuesto: chica, chico, travesti, hermafrodita…

Además, tomando en cuenta de quién era novio actualmente, con las amenazas de Craig bastaba. Él sí que era celoso, bastaba con ver los ojos morados que desfilaban por la enfermería del instituto cada vez que alguien osaba observarlo más de cinco segundos cronometrados. Estúpido Clyde y sus estúpidas ideas.

Pero volviendo al tema, él no se molestaba en sentir celos, sabía perfectamente que no perdería a su amado Tucker ante nadie, ni siquiera Tweek por eso de ser los súper mejores amigos.

O eso aseguraba hasta _ese_ día. Porque al estar ahí, sentando en la alfombra de su casa golpeteándola cada minuto, lo único que quería hacer era aventar a algo o _alguien_ por la ventana.

Craig reía de vez en cuando, molestándose en disimular que no, pues eso de mostrar sus emociones no se le daba bien, menos en su presencia. Y ese maldito roba-novios se lo pasaba de lo lindo con él, disfrutando de caricias y mimos que deberían ser suyos.

Sencillamente era absurdo, él, quien siempre juro nunca sentirse inseguro de perder a alguien por culpa de otra persona, hervía de celos por un animal. Sí, un jodido animal. Específicamente un cobayo llamado Stripe.

¡Pero tenía justificaciones validas! El condenado lo provocaba, esos ojitos odiosamente adorables no mentían.

Incluso era capaz de leer su mente… "Mira McCormick, me presta más atención a mí que a ti", "¡Jajá, soy más lindo que tú!", "Craig me deja dormir con él~", "¡Vota por un cobayo para presidente!"

Sí, lo estaba provocando. Indudablemente. A ese paso no aguantaría mucho más.

Tenía que hacer algo, ya. ¡¿Pero qué?!

Si decía abiertamente sus sentimientos Craig se burlaría de él como el buen _macho_ que era. Si no, continuaría la tortura quién sabe cuántos minutos u horas más.

Nunca antes deseo tener tanto una mascota.

_Bien podrías matarlo_, le sugirió su conciencia. Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente por ello.

Eso de las tendencias asesinas se lo dejaba a Cartman, él no resolvía las cosas así, no tan _drásticamente_. Pero si lo veía del lado positivo, Craig le prestaría más atención, y era solo un cobayo, había miles alrededor del mundo.

Podría funcionar… nadie sospecharía del novio de la víctima. Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Por qué mierda sonríes tanto? —Parpadeo un par de veces, reaccionando a que Craig lo veía de reojo pausando momentáneamente la sesión diaria de "Dale amor a otro que no sea Kenny en su puta cara", y que, como le dijo, sonreía _demasiado_ para su gusto.

Busco una coartada creíble con que responder.

— Yo… recordé una buena porno —bastante creíble a su parecer. Asqueado Craig volvió a darse la vuelta, como si nada hubiese ocurrido ahí y continuo acariciando a Stripe. Kenny ignoro eso y se puso en pie, sin dar explicación alguna fue a la cocina del azabache.

Su familia se había acostumbrado ya a su presencia, técnicamente no les importaba si tomaba comida sin permiso, siempre y cuando lavara sus platos. Oh sí… la buena acción del día. Aunque en esos instantes no buscaba nada en el refrigerador, todo lo contrario; iba por una lata de veneno para ratas líquido y una ratonera, él sabía donde las guardaban.

Si Stripe pedía guerra, guerra tendrá. No era ningún cobarde.

Sonriendo más que antes y con ambos objetos detrás de cada mano regreso a la sala.

— Craig, lindo~ juguemos.

— No jodas —respondió hastiado, no le hizo caso y se acuclillo justo en frente, aun escondiendo la _sorpresita_ para su rival de amores. El plan era simple, le daría a Craig el magnífico _honor_ de elegir la muerte de Stripe. Muy piadoso, sí—. ¿De qué va el juego?

— Solo di izquierda o derecha, y lo que haya ahí será tu premio, pero te tienes que ir cuando hayas elegido para prepararlo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Craig entrecerró los ojos, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira, por suerte no la encontró y sin muchos preámbulos señalo su lado derecho.

Bingo, seria veneno.

— Vale, si no te molesta… —señalo con la cabeza la cocina y a regañadientes el azabache abandono la sala, quedando ellos dos, solos—. Ahora si te vas a enterar Stripe —fulmino con la mirada al animal y saco el veneno, vertiéndolo en porciones pequeñas frente a él, esperando que se acercara, lo bebiera y fuera al infierno para saludarle a Damien.

Lamentablemente no contaba con que Ruby bajaría de su habitación y fuera directo a él para abrazarlo y hacerle trenzas aprovechando que su amargado hermano no estaba, mucho menos que resbalara con el dichoso veneno antes de que Stripe lo tomara y cayera encima de él, siendo descubierta por Craig.

— ¿Qué carajos? Ruby aléjate de Kenny —ordenó molesto el recién llegado. Ruby le enseño la lengua en un gesto infantil.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa Tucker! Si cuidaras más a Stripe no se haría del baño a mitad de la sala —replico ella, y pese a su mueca de desilusión limpio el veneno con un trapo y se fue. Llevándose consigo la ratonera, pues en el impacto quedo atorada en su falda.

Hasta ahí llegaba su _brillante_ plan, esfuerzo de cinco minutos pensando. ¡Qué suerte la suya!

— ¿Qué yo cuido incorrectamente a Stripe? —Repitió—, por favor.

— Yo diría que lo cuidas más que bien —mascullo en voz baja importándole poco que lo escuchara, lo cual hizo. Creyendo oír mal Craig arqueo una ceja y se agacho a su altura.

— ¿Qué dijiste McCormick?

— ¡Qué eres "Don Cuidador Maravilla" Tucker, desde que llegamos del colegio no has hecho otra cosa más que ignorarme! —Dijo en voz alta y sumamente avergonzado. ¡Ya está! Lo había dicho.

— ¿Y no había ninguna sorpresa para mí, supongo? —Pregunto después de un breve silencio incómodo. Kenny negó, evitando mirarlo—. Toda la sala huele a veneno… Ruby sí que es tonta.

— Y-yo puedo explicarlo…

— No hace falta, se que ocurre aquí —interrumpió Craig, quien ahora sonreía burlón. Eso solo significaba cosas malas, para él—. Tienes celos.

Sí, cosas sumamente malas.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! So-solo me preocupo por tus tendencias sexuales, van a empezar a pensar que eres zoófilo… —sin poder ocultarlo, el muchacho del chullo azul soltó una estrepita carcajada, seguida de más. Todo ante su contrariada mirada, ¿de verdad, de verdad el sociópata de Craig reía como cualquier persona _normal_?

Otra pregunta, ¿Craig podía sentir _cualquier_ emoción ajena a la apatía e ira?

¡Dios, eso sería el chisme del año!

Antes de que pronunciara una palabra más Craig lo tomo del cierre de su parka naranja y lo acerco a su rostro, besándolo con brusquedad.

Tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros, pues las piernas le fallaron repentinamente y un calor abrazador lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¡Carajo, que el condenado besaba demasiado bien!

Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como juntaba sus cuerpos un poco más, y se vieron obligados a separarse en busca de aire, jadeando y recargando sus frentes una a la otra.

Craig esbozaba una de sus típicas sonrisas de adolescente engreído.

— ¿Él que se acuesta con _todo_ lo que camina se preocupa por _mis_ tendencias sexuales? —Su sonrojo se incremento y solo atino a propiciarle un golpe en el hombro.

— Cállate —Desvió su vista hacia la alfombra, más exactamente, donde reposaba Stripe—. Sabes bien que solo lo hago contigo… ¡y ese animal busco pleito por si mismo!

— Pues yo también solo te miro a ti… —con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla—, y no tienes que encelarte de Stripe, lo quiero, pero es imposible follar con un cobayo.

— En realidad no…

— No arruines el momento con tus comentarios sucios McCormick —le advirtió severo, Kenny rió y prefirió callar. A final de cuentas el idiota de Craig tenía razón, y no lo admitirá en voz alta, pero oírlo decir que solo lo miraba a él, entre tantos chicos —o cobayos— elevaba su ego a niveles desproporcionados.

Más tranquilo y menos paranoico que antes lo abrazo, acurrucando su cabeza en el espacio libre de su hombro y sonrió, sintiendo como lo aferraba a su cuerpo.

Quizás no era tan devastador sentir celos de vez en cuando, sobre todo si Craig lo terminaba mimando al final…

— Ne, Craig, tengamos sexo de reconciliación~

— ¡Pervertido de mierda, mis padres están en casa!

**#End**

* * *

¡Mi primer Crenny y creación No. 80 en FF net, aw! No resistí escribir algo de estos dos, una imagen de DA (la de portada) fue demasiado y exploto mis neuronas XD espero les haya gustado y thanks por leer.

¿Review?


End file.
